User talk:Ukiha Bakeru
What do you mean by that? Young Piece 14:12, January 11, 2012 (UTC) You can make whatever floats your mine from Pirate, Bounty Hunter, Marine, in the World Government. It's you that makes it. So yes your character can be a marine if you want. Young Piece 14:58, January 11, 2012 (UTC) For that question you will have to ask User:MrPlasmaCosmos. He been checking and cleaning up this wiki and deleting stuff that he thinks is not right for this wiki. On devil fruits that are on the One Piece show you will have to ask him that. I am more on Hip-Hop Database Wiki now Young Piece 15:12, January 11, 2012 (UTC) What kind of link? like this User:Young Piece on Hip-Hop Database Wiki or like this K-dog (One Piece X-File) or like thumb|330px|center ? Young Piece 15:23, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Put and like K-dog but all together Young Piece 15:28, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome Young Piece 15:37, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Just copy/paste a character page already made and put in on your character page and edit the info. Thats what I would do Young Piece 16:00, January 11, 2012 (UTC) You have to use your imagination Young Piece 16:36, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Characters and Articles The "illustrious" Young Piece is really no help to you at all. In order for you to create a new character page, you go to the main page and look under the gigantic picture for a tiny little box that says "Create" next to it. It is in an extremely inconvenient and mostly unlabeled area, but that is how you create a new article. Be sure to check out the "partner" site to the Fanon Wiki, the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki. Subrosian 18:13, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to answer your question on using canon Devil Fruit: no. There is only one of any kind of Devil Fruit at a time in One Piece, so no two people can have the same power through means of ingesting the same Devil Fruit, unless one of the two people is already dead. Granted there's a loophole if you can come up with an artificial means of gaining said powers, but it has to be detailed and believable. You're pretty much better off making your own Devil Fruit powers.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 19:01, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Aside from the joke-fruits, no. The only even slightly plausible one is the Mera Mera no Mi, since Ace is now deceased. But to avoid criticism you'd have to have your character use it in a 100% different way from Ace.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 20:18, January 11, 2012 (UTC) It depends on your story.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 20:36, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes it could, in theory, work.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 21:23, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Alright. I'll need to know more about what it does though.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 19:16, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Paramecia, probably.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 19:22, January 14, 2012 (UTC) More information, but controlling nearby bandages is a little out of what Devil Fruits can do; even Logia can't control an external source of their element unless they mingle in some of their own first.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 19:28, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps creating bandages from their body would be more appropriate.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 19:52, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't see the issue, but I'd suggest trying to find an individual species.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 19:58, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 20:04, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Captain or Commodore works.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 17:35, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I suppose.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 02:24, January 23, 2012 (UTC) What's the name? You must have a general species/genus by now.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 04:40, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Alright then, that should be relatively easy.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 04:43, January 23, 2012 (UTC) So why do you need help?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 04:46, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I figure the abilities would be standard, akin to those the Leopard model. Look up facts on the lion species and give abilities accordingly. Hybrid form would be similar too probably, but.... hm.... male or female?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 05:13, January 23, 2012 (UTC) The mane will be quite interesting then, based on the character's design.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 19:02, January 23, 2012 (UTC) The hybrid transformation will more than likely result in the user growing a mane, correct? Assuming the person isn't bald, that will be quite a difficult undertaking, mixing their hair with a mane. You could always go the route of Dalton though and have the fur grow over the hair (or something like that).--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 19:49, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Yep. I would suggest working on human design first then.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 20:17, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Standard layout?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 21:32, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh. I just do blank layout then do the rest myself.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 05:13, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Pick some type of fruit, pick a random color, and make it swirly.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 07:01, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Can't help there; so far I have yet to actually use such a template.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 19:16, January 24, 2012 (UTC)